icypeakfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Forest
Summer Forest is the first of the three homeworlds in Avalar that appeared in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!. It is here where Spyro was formally introduced to Elora, Hunter, and the Professor. The young dragon learned how to swim in this area and confronts the first boss, Crush. Guide Description This beautiful core world is a little niche of land covered in tall, majestic trees and fed by a small pond and several running streams. Inside the dip of land lays the first of Avalar’s castles, surrounded by a small rampart and large pillars, as well as grassy forests. This world is constantly stuck in the season of Summer, making it the hottest of the core worlds in Avalar. Inside the castle are small pools of water, marble statues, and a few indoor gardens. However, since it was terrorized by Ripto, the only way to get inside of the castle is through one of its high windows or through an underwater passage found under the pond. Orbs *Hunter's Challenge *Behind The Door *On A Secret Ledge *Atop a Ladder Realms *Glimmer *Colossus *Idol Springs *Hurricos *Sunny Beach *Aquaria Towers (Unlocked when you pay Moneybags 400 gems) *Ocean Speedway (3 orbs required) *Crush's Dungeon Story At the beginning of the game, at Glimmer, Elora told Spyro to meet up with her in Summer Forest, deciding to follow Ripto and see what he was up to. Just before Spyro arrived, Ripto and his accomplices, Crush and Gulp, broke into the castle of Summer Forest and kicked Moneybags, who apparently owned it, out. Elora introduced herself to Spyro, and when he mentioned that the Gemcutters had given him a Talisman, she told him that there were 14 other magical talismans as well. Hunter soon had come into the forest and Elora asked him where he was. Hunter told her that he "got a little lost", and Elora mentioned that there was no way that Spyro could reach Dragon Shores due to Ripto's conquest of the castle. Spyro agreed to help out. Later on, Spyro learned from Elora how the crisis started, preceding his battle with Crush. After, Ripto tried to send Gulp out to fight Spyro as well, only to have the roof fall on top of them. The two fled the castle, and the game progressed onto the next world. Characters Allies *Moneybags *Elora *Hunter the Cheetah *Zoe Enemies *Crush (local boss) *Ripto (bystander) Glitch There is a famous "walk in water" glitch located in this homeworld (as well as many others throughout the entire spyro series- water based glitches beign the most common due to the interface of the pools of water and the diving mechanisms of the characters). Gliding outside, left, from the ledge near Colossus will lead to an unprotected area, and allow one to land inside the water passage without diving. Abilities learned *Swimming (Pay Moneybags 500 gems) Video Gallery Castle of Summer Forest.png|Castle of Summer Forest taken over by Ripto Sir Moneybags at Summer Forest.png|Moneybags at Summer Forest Spyro & Zoe in the Castle's Garden.png|Spyro & Zoe in the garden of the Summer Forest castle pretty mountains.png|Mountains of Summer Forest. sf1.jpg|Summer Forest secret passage sf2.jpg|Orb from Hunter Trivia *Summer Forest is mentioned in the novel Skylanders: The Machine of Doom, where Spyro had played at the time of Master Eon's arrival to his world. It is unknown if this Summer Forest is the same one from original series, or a completely revamped version. *There are a few ways you can fight Crush and move on to the next world without getting all the talismans right after you learn to swim using the double jump glitch. One way is to use the double jump to jump out of the ledge right next to the wall blocking Aquaria Towers, providing you didn't pay Moneybags to lower it already, and fly out of the window leading out of bounds and fly into the chute leading to Crush. Another way is to stand under one of the button operated doors that lead to Aquaria Towers and Crush and flame the button so the door closes on you. If you look up with the triangle button, you'll notice an open square where you can use the double jump glitch to jump out of, and fly around and into the chute leading to Crush's Dungeon. ru:Летний Лес Category:Homeworlds Category:Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Category:Realms (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!)